What if things went differently?
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: What is Harry was raised by Sirius instead of the Durselys? What if his clothes always fit and he knew every secret passage in Hogwarts from the very beginning of his first year? What would change? Read this story to find a very different but yet the same version of Harry Potter. (I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does)
1. Prolouge

_Lilly and James Potter are dead._

Sirius held his head in his hand as his mind raced.

Lilly and James Potter were killed by Voldemort. Somehow their son survived and was coming to live with him. The dark lord was gone. Killed by the very kid that he was now the legal guardian of. Sirius couldn't believe his long time friend was dead. Betrayed by a man they once trusted. He was dead as well. Voldemort had made sure of that.

Everyone was celebrating. The dark lord was gone so, why shouldn't they? But Sirius didn't feel like celebrating. Neither did Remus who had come to live with him. They had lost to people very dear to them that night.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle woke the two men from their thoughts. Stepping outside of the hidden house he lived in Sirius watched as a giant of a man on a flying motorcycle landed in his front yard. He was handed the small boy wrapped in a blanket. There was a lighting shaped scar gracing his forehead, the only sign that the dark lord tried to kill him. This boy was famous throughout the wizarding world. They were calling him "the boy who lived." Sirius was glad Dumbledore had asked him to raise the boy if not he would've gone to his aunt and uncle both muggles that wanted nothing to do with their magic relatives. They never would've told him about the amazing things his parents did for all he knew the Durselys could've claimed Lilly and James died in a car crash.

It was that night with a giant man on a motorcycle flying above the clouds that was when Sirius with Remus's help promised that he would give Harry Potter the best upbringing ever.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Harry paced around his room. Today uncle Sirius and uncle Remus we're going to take him shopping for his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He couldn't wait to go to that school. He had received his letter just a few days ago and Sirius was so proud. He couldn't wait either he knew every passage in that old castle and couldn't wait to explore. Harry stopped in front of his mirror and smiled at his reflection.

He was a fairy small boy. He was thin but not unhealthily so, he wore glasses and is jeans and light grey T-shirt fit him well. Everyone said he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. He reached up and touched the scar on his forehead. He had herd the story's about his mother and father but, he would never meet them. Sirius and Remus or as he used to call them Padfoot and Moony would always tell him the story of how Lord Voldemort killed his parents. How the dark lord came into his house killed his mother and father with the killing curse and tried the same thing on him but, it backfired killing the dark lord in the process.

Or so everyone said.

Harry didn't know why but he would sometimes get this strange feeling. Almost like the dark lord was still out there somewhere. As soon as he got this feeling his lightning scar would sear with pain. When Harry told Sirius about it his uncle but not really hugged him and told him to be strong. Harry smiled his dads best friends well the ones still alive anyway were the best caretakers he could ask for. They taught them everything they knew so, of course he had quite a few hexes in case someone bothered him. Harry also knew all of he secret passages of the old castle, where they went and how useful they would be. But, there was one thing they taught Harry that he valued more than anything else. He was an amagus.

He could transform into an animal at will. Well one animal. A large stag. Sirius had taught him how so he could be with Remus during his monthly transformations like his father before him. The training was long and taxing but so worth it.

Suddenly, Sirius yelled from downstairs "BREAKFAST HARRY!" The twelve year-old ran down the stairs to join his godfathers in the kitchen. Remus was just finishing setting the table when Harry reached the room. Remus smiled "you excited Harry? Your first year preparation starts today!" Harry smiled right back "you bet I am I can't wait." Sirius laid three plates of bacon and eggs on the table "dig in!" he exclaimed. Harry ate his food quickly his mind wandering to the things he needed to buy. Spell books, a wand, robes and all the other things a learning wizard needed. One thing worried Harry though. Everyone would know he was. People just don't forget it when you do something considered impossible like killing a dark lord when you were a baby. Famous or not Harry Potter was ready for Hogwarts.

Muggle travel was easy. Remus had made sure Harry knew how the muggle world worked just enough so that if he got lost he wouldn't be absolutely clueless. It was when they arrived at the leaky caldron thst things got uncomfortable for Harry.

At first people didn't notice when the walked in but, soon the bartender recognized him and said "Good Lord...it's Harry Potter," leading to everyone else to try to talk to him. It was a hassle but, Sirius and Remus managed to get into diagon alley with no one getting hurt. Sometimes Harry wondered what it would be like if he had a large giant of a man guarding him like the muggle stars had.

The three had soon almost finished their shopping. They only had to get Harry a wand and some robes. Stepping into the musty robe shop someone directed him to a pedastal where he would be fitted. Standing next to him was a boy who brought a bad taste to his mouth. Draco Malfoy. Everyone in the wizarding world knew of that boy's family. "Hogwarts too?" Malfoy asked leading Harry to realize Draco didn't recognize him. Deciding to have some fun Harry said "yes" playing along. "I'm going to be in Slytherin," the weasel of a boy claimed "my father says Hogwarts is the best wizard school in the world. It as a problem though, you know what that is?" Harry pretnded to be really interested and said "no, what is it?" The boy's face twisted into a cruel sneer "too many...mudbloods. Every pure blood worth anything believes the same. I bet even Harry Potter agrees." Harry really wanted to punch tis little snitch but, he decided to just throwwhat the little brat said right back in his face "actually I really don't think he would. Harry's mother was muggleborn." Draco looked at him like he had just grown two extra heads "how would you know..." the future Slytherin started before he finally recognized the kid standing next to him. Smiling hary let ihout another word.


End file.
